User blog:The Golden Moustache/Opposite-Freddy vs Shadow Bugs
Which counterpart to Freddy the frog and Bugs Badster,one chaotic neutral,and one evil will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!!! Fight It was a wonderful day in Opposite-Freddy's dimension,and Opposite-Freddy himself was in his castle. Suddenly a portal was created,surprising Opposite-Freddy,a black rabbit came out of it. Opposite-Freddy was confused. ???: "Finally i am here!" Opposite-Freddy: "Me wonders who you are." ???: "Huh?" The rabbit looked at Opposite-Freddy and noticed he was in a castle,this must be the king of this dimension. ???: "Oh,you are the king of this dimension,right? Well allow me to introduce myself,i am Shadow Bugs! and i am here to conquer this dimension!" Opposite-Freddy: "Conquer? me disallows you to conquer dimension!" Shadow Bugs was confused about how Opposite-Freddy spoke,but didn't pay attention. Shadow Bugs: "No way buddy! This dimension is mine now and i'm the new king of it!" Opposite-Freddy was getting irritated: "ME DISALLOWS YOU TO CONQUER DIMENSION! ME CRUSHES YOU!" Opposite-Freddy roared as he got in his fighting position. Shadow Bugs: "So you want to fight,eh? It will be fun to see you fight for your own kingdom,and for when you lose!" HEEERRREEEEE WEEEEE GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Opposite-Freddy started the fight with another roar and punched Bugs in the chest,sending him in a wall,Bugs was surprised and held his chest in pain. Shadow Bugs was surprised by the force of the punch,but was slowly getting up,just to see Opposite-Freddy charging at him with his fists raised,Shadow Bugs however easily dodged and Opposite-Freddy broke through the wall,before stopping. Shadow Bugs then pulled out his giant mallet as Opposite-Freddy turned around,and slammed it on the ground,causing shockwaves,sending Opposite-Freddy flying but he quickly got back on his feet. Opposite-Freddy looked pretty pissed off,and charged at Shadow Bugs who simply smirked and made him trip. Shadow Bugs laughed as he pointed at Opposite-Freddy,but OF quickly got up and punched Shadow Bugs in the jaw,making him growl in slight frustration. Opposite-Freddy then started punching Shadow Bugs repeatedly,but Shadow Bugs blocked with his arms,until Shadow Bugs slapped Opposite-Freddy across the face and pulled out a gun,shooting some bullets at Opposite-Freddy hitting him and exploding,sending him flying across the whole area. As the smoke of the explosions were gone,Opposite-Freddy was seen with some bruises as he slowly got up. Shadow Bugs was nowhere to be seen,and Opposite-Freddy was confused and looked around...only to get dropkicked from behind by the black rabbit. Opposite-Freddy didn't even flinch this time though,surprising SB and grabbing him by the legs and throwing him towards a wall,sending him through multiple walls. Shadow Bugs tanked the walls pretty well,but got some bruises,he slowly got up,coughing a bit. Opposite-Freddy roared as he threw a piece of a wall and threw it at Bugs who easily dodged it,Shadow Bugs then pulled out both of his two guns and shot at Opposite-Freddy who dodged the bullets and slammed the guns away from Bugs,Opposite-Freddy then grabbed Shadow Bugs and attempted to rip him in half but Shadow Bugs punched him in the face,making the king of the Opposite-Dimension release Shadow Bugs who proceeded to pull out his Electric Guitar who shot blasts at Opposite-Freddy,tearing his limbs and head off,but then he reattached his body to himself,surprising and confusing Bugs. Shadow Bugs put away his Electric Guitar and pulled out his lightsaber. Opposite-Freddy attempted to punch Bugs but Shadow Bugs' lightsaber burned Opposite-Freddy's hand a bit,making him jump and yell in pain a bit,Bugs then poked Opposite-Freddy in the back,making him yell in pain again and jump going through the ceiling,and eventually flying to the ground,becoming 2D,he gets up and turns back to normal as Bugs cackles. Opposite-Freddy attempts to punch Shadow Bugs but Shadow Bugs counters with punches of his own,as they both punch other but countering each other's hits,until Opposite-Freddy grabs Shadow Bugs' arms and slams him on the ground 7 times and then throws him in the throne room. Shadow Bugs lands on the throne,Opposite-Freddy roaring as he charges at Shadow Bugs,but Shadow Bugs gets out of the throne in time and Opposite-Freddy ends up destroying the throne instead,infuriating him as he lets out more roars. Shadow Bugs pulls out a gun and shoots more bulles at Opposite-Freddy who gets hit by them and sent flying in the air,Bugs then jumps in the air too and punches Opposite-Freddy a few times then hits him with his giant mallet,sending him outside the castle,Shadow Bugs then gets out of the castle to bring the fight outside. Shadow Bugs: "I admit,you put up a good fight,but now it's time that i win!" Shadow Bugs pulls out an hyper carrot and eats it,becoming Super Shadow Bugs as he cackles,he proceeds to punch and do a combo of kicks and punches on Opposite-Freddy and sends him to the ground,Opposite-Freddy gets infuriated and very angry,letting out loud roars as his face turns red,and he becomes Angered Frog. Angered Frog and Shadow Bugs punch each other in the face,sending each other flying,but Super SB grabs Angered Frog and flies through 10000 dimensions. During the fight Angered Frog and Shadow Bugs attempt to punch each other but they cannot hurt each other,eventually Angered Frog throws him through more dimensions,Super Shadow Bugs getting sent into a wall,as Angered Frog also comes and roars. Super Shadow Bugs distorts reality as both fists of both combatant meet. Then the screen shows the planets of the dimensions they're going through getting cracks.as people are getting worried. Super Shadow Bugs and Angered Frog are seen fighting in space as Angered Frog throws stars at Super Shadow Bugs who tanks them and then Angered Frog pulls out his sword and attempts to slash at Super Shadow Bugs who dodges and pulls out his lightsaber as both weapons clash. Angered Frog and Super Shadow Bugs then fly alot of meters away from each other and at high speeds go towards each other,causing a huge explosion seen in the sky in some universes. Later,in the Opposite-dimension... The burned corpses of Opposite-Freddy and Shadow Bugs land in a town,people getting scared and wondering what happened. Results This battle is....a DRAW! Category:Blog posts